Tom Marvolo Riddle
by Sinizzae
Summary: If things had been TOTALLY different and Voldy a bit younger and had the same feelings towards a certain girl as Snapey wrote this story after I read the second book-- YEARS AGO! and I KNOW that this is NOT JKs End ; Co-Starring: Marauders and Snape


Disclaimer: I (like most of the HP-fans here) don't own any of the characters. Geez, how unfair- at least some of them could be real... and be mine (I'll share 'em ).  
  
Warning: I wrote this story, when I read the 2nd book ("Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets"). Considering the new developments it is NOT very realistic at all. (Now I'd have put Snape in Tom's place... teheehee. He and Lily would have made a fine couple sigh ). And well.. I have to admit that I used MY OWN image of Tom Riddle (guess he's a bit too handsome right now- forgive me, I'm just a fangirl!).  
  
Next thing 'ter say: my English isn't that good, 'cause I grew up with a good friend (who actually IS from England) but both of my parents aren't English at all. So it is NOT my mother-tongue and I'm NO native-speaker. BUT since I just luv the language and got to speak it a lot these past few years I'll give it a try (and of course- I'll give my best! promise ). Just be patient with me. I'd luv ter get a few reviews but if you don't feel like giving your opinion I guess I'm okay with it. Anyway- enjoy the story! Yours Sinizzae/ Sarah  
  
TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE  
  
It was cold- I mean, really cold... dark (and when I say "dark" I mean as black as the night) and so very silent. The only noise came from the big, empty cages and the other luggage bumping against each other. The lugagge van was one of the most unpleasant places of the famous "Hogwarts Express".  
  
Normally, the students never entered this room except to get their big suitcases, broomsticks, bags or cages for their magical pets.  
  
But today, a huddled figure sat next to two big suitcases full of magic stuff and severeal old brooms. A sniffing noise and small sobs came from the little corner in which this person sat. If it hadn't been so dark, you could have seen the big, crystal-like tears rolling down his cheeks. Jet black and slightly curly crowned his head and fell down to his chin in gentle waves, framing his handsome face.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle knew that he was good-looking but today his fascinating silvery-blue eyes were sad and somehow... cold. The reason for this was his father: Tom Riddle Senior, who hated his son's ...well.. slightly strange hobby.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle was a young wizard and studied (like most of the young English wizards) at Hogwarts, one of the most famous schools for wizardry and witchcraft. Unfortunately, Tom's mother (who was a witch herself) never helped him to stand up against his father. So it was no surprise at all that Tom's "old man" had found a new way how to torture Tom, when he was about to leave his home after a quite unpleasant holiday in order to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Mr. Riddle had a nasty sneer on his face, when he bid farewell to his son:  
  
"Well, boy, enjoy the next few month at this booby-hatch called Hogwarts- these will be the last days for you, there. I'll sent a letter to your principal. You will come home this time at Christmas and I assure you that you'll never ever return again."  
  
Tom was simply stunned and too flustered to answer anything. He'd always hated his "old man"- but this time he'd gone too far.  
  
Hogwarts was like home to Tom and the few people he liked and respected (even the teachers) were his true family. He never spoke to other kids very often (most of them even called him a "loner" and "spooky") but he clearly remembered a "gang" of younger students he somehow admired a bit. This year he wanted to be one of them. There was little, clumsy Peter Pettigrew, who was the first to chat with him; intelligent, cool and rather silent Remus Lupin; class- clown and prankster Sirius Black ( quite a womanizer!) and, nevertheless, the warm-hearted leader of them all: James Potter. James, who was not an angel at all and managed to get himself into trouble at least twice a month, but listened to Tom last year, when he complained about his "father from hell". No, they weren't friends... not yet. But maybe this year... maybe it could work- and he'd never be alone. Never ever again! Tom clenched his teeth. His father wouldn't take away his chance to make the best friends a boy like him could ever have. Again the tears began to drip....  
  
RUNK!-  
  
A loud noise tore Tom out of his depressing thoughts. Someone was standing at the entrance. Carefully and curious Tom looked around the edges of the suitcases. First of all, he couldn't see anything but golden light flooding into the carriage. He blinked. Then he saw the small figure of a slender girl next to the great entrance- door. Tom swallowed hard- a very pretty girl, too. She had long, smooth, red hair – like vivid flames- down to her hips; freckled, white skin like velvet; rosy lips and dreamy, cat-like greenish eyes... .... well, and she (too!) was crying.  
  
The girl slammed the door behind her sut and it was dark again. Weakly, she sank on one of Tom's big suitcases, covered her face with her small hands and sobbed. Tom couldn't move a muscle and dared not to breathe. She had obviously not noticed him yet and he was pretty sure, that she would be angry or, moreover, shocked if he tried to speak to her.  
  
'Well- just watching a young goddess might be okay. Guess she wouldn't be too keen on talking to you anyway. Better miss this "chance", boy!', he thought and almost had to sigh.  
  
The girl stopped sobbing and whispered : "Who's there?", her voice shivering with fear and nervousness.  
  
Tom swallowed again and managed to corak : "Er... nobody?!" 'Silly answer, very silly answer'- he almost could feel her stiffen. "I... gee, no, I mean I'm not important.... my name is not important at all!" 'Like THAT's going to make it better, stupid!' "SHIT!" he shouted. 'Yay, okay – that was enough. Now, you'll end up being slapped for your rude words- and then she will run away, what is even worse and then she'll.. she'll....giggle?!'  
  
A soft, warm laughter- like sounds of tiny bells ringing. "Now, now Mr. Not-Important and what are YOU doing here all alone? Maybe crying like I did?" CAPTURED!- It took him quite some time and a good deal of courage to answer. "Yapp... the same as you. I WAS crying."  
  
She fell silent for a moment but before Tom could feel awkward she spoke again: "Want... want to tell me?" Though the darkness hid him like a blanket, Tom blushed and hesitated.  
  
"I... I don't think that's a good idea. See... I appreciate your kindness, but we don't even know each other and I..."  
  
"That's the point!", she cut in. "We don't know each other - and thanks to the darkness- can't see each other." She lowered her voice and soon it was filled with sadness. "I.. I really want to talk to someone, but when I tried to tell my best friends no word would leave my lips. I just couldn't make it... and now, I'm about to crack." He heard the sobs again and her voice was a mere whisper now. "I'm sorry... just my selfish idea. Never meant to inquire about your troubles... sorry.. I... I'll..."  
  
"Leave?" Tom was more than just amazed, when he heard himself speak- though he never intended to say something. Somehow his own voice was different now- warm, calm and kind.  
  
"Please... don't leave. I guess I wanted to talk to someone, too. Let's be invisible friends and share our problems. I may not be able to comfort you but I'll listen."  
  
'Phew, what a pathetic speech!' Tom thought and she seemed to be quite impressed.  
  
"Mind... mind if I start?" she whispered.  
  
"Not at all..." – ' No, not at all 'lil goddess.'  
  
She told Tom all about her problems at home. Her parents seemed to be the opposite of his own: Happy for her and very proud that their daughter was a witch. Both of them were muggles, so their daughter's skill really was something special. Unfortunately, her younger sister Petunia, who was a muggle just like them, hated her for being different.  
  
After the story of her worst summer-holiday ever, Tom was really able to talk about the trouble with his "old man", too. The girl never asked questions but her presence was a enough of a help to him... like a great bond of magic. Time went by and finally, Tom's story came to an end. Both remained calm and in thoughts for quite a long time, then she took a deep breath:  
  
"The Express will be a Hogwarts in a few minutes, I guess. My friends will be searching for me right now. I better go to meet them..."  
  
She got up and walked towards the door but before she opened it, she turned to him and said softly: "Thank's a lot. I'll never forget you Mr. Not-Important."  
  
Tom smiled. "Don't call me that. My name is..."  
  
"LILY?! Are you in there?" The golden light told Tom that the entrance was open again.  
  
"Heeere...Andrea, wait for me- I'm coming!" she shouted back... then she was gone.  
  
'Lily...' Tom thought 'What a wonderful name!'  
  
If there hadn't been this special meeting and the little talk between him and Lily, the upcoming days would have been like hell to Tom. His plan to be one of the "Potter-band" was spoiled again and again. Remus took almost no notice of him. He was busy studying and Tom heard him announcing to Peter that he wanted to throw himself with all his heart into exam- preparation to realize his dream: to become a teacher at Hogwarts after graduation. Peter himself was no help at all. He started to grovel whenever they had the opportunity to talk but obviously never really listened. Sirius and James were nowhere to be found. Tom overheard a gaggle of 4th graders from Gryffindor complaining that Potter and Black spent too much time hunting... or haunting Severus Snape, one of Tom's younger fellows from Slytherin. Since all of the "Potter- band" were quite a few years younger than he was, Tom never had classes with them... and Christmas was drawing nearer.  
  
But even the thoughts of his return to the "old man" couldn't bring him down, for Tom still had Lily. He saw her sitting and chatting at the Gryffindor table, when they had their first dinner in the great hall after the holiday. Since then, he would silently follow her like a shadow whenever he had the opportunity to see her and her friends at the school- grounds or listen to her melodious voice when she, among the other students, headed to her classroom.  
  
Live could have been so easy and wonderful for Tom, but his mood sank again, when the first snow was falling. "Wooow, look Andrea,... isn't Hogwarts pretty. All towers clad in white, glittering and sparkling. Soon it'll be Christmas and though Petunia will give me a hard time at home, I'm happy to see my parents again. And anyway... it'll only be two weeks. Afterwards I'll return to... to this fairy-tale castle." "Oh, come on Lil'- snap out of it. Earth to Lily- guess Snape needs you again. Potter is chasing him round the lake. Hurry!"  
  
Her friend dragged her away and this time he simply could not follow them, like he did the last few weeks. He felt like being struck by lightning. 'Right, SHE will return... but I won't. I'll have to stay at home and never see her again. NEVER!" He felt like screaming because of the pain in his chest. Suddenly tears filled his eyes. Panting and almost blind, he turned around and stumbled towards the school-entrance when he heard the cry.  
  
"WATCH OUT! DAMMIT- I CAN'T SLOW DOWN. OUTTA MY WAY!"  
  
Too late- someone crashed right into Tom. He fell and snow covered his face. But he couldn't care less. The pain still pierced his heart and tears washed away the snow. Without a word, he got up and ignored the apologies of the student who ran him over. He wanted to leave this place as fast as possible, wanted to hide in his chamber- but was held back by a kind hand.  
  
"Oh... it's you. Riddle, right?Remember me? James Potter... I'm sorry bout that accident but Evans can be as scary as cute and I'm sure she was about to kill me this time. Still I don't understand why she always HAS to protect that slimeball. She.... wait man... are... are you crying? Sorry I never meant to hurt you. Broke your arm? Leg?...."  
  
Tom turned his face towards James and the desperate look in his eyes was enough to hush James' voice. After a few seconds, that seemed like hours to both of them, James nodded and patted Tom's shoulder. "Your Dad again, right? I remember bout it... we talked last year." Tom simply stared at James, who gave him a friendly punch. "Listen- you know me and my friends... most of the teachers refer to us as troublemakers, but we're the best in solving problems. Trust me- we'll find a way. Whatever happened we sure will be able to help ya!" Without waiting for an answer, he whispered conspirational: "Meet us tonight at the Womping Willow. At 11 p.m. 'kay? I'll call the guys- but now I'm off. I still have a date with Evans and this time I guess I'll confess.... whatever boy, don't let your defence down and give your Dad a hard time, will ya?" He smiled and ran off again, waving friendly.  
  
This was what Tom was waiting for. Help- from a bunch of guys he really respected and who definitely had solved problems before. Maybe there still was hope for him... and for Lily.  
  
First of all, the hands of time didn't seem to move an inch but finally it was time for Tom to leave the school-building. Thanks to the secret passages he found last year, nobody saw him so he managed to reach the Womping Willow at exactly 11 p.m. There was no need for searching Potter and his friends- he heard them giggling long before he actually saw them. A snorting laughter from Sirius welcomed him and Peter squeaked: "Ooh... Mr. Riddle-haven't seen you for a long time. Welcome to our secret hideout." Suspicous Tom furrowed his brow. Was it all a joke? Had Potter summoned them to make fun of him? "Yeah... and... what's so funny about me anyway?" he asked unsteady and nervous.  
  
"Oh.. don't worry- these... jesters are laughing because of me!" James hissed. "I... I had the well not-so-great idea to bring a... new member to our hideout. That's all!" He obviously seemed to be insulted.  
  
"Oh.. come come Mr.Potter. Why calling it a not-so-good-idea? Don't you like me being around?" Tom recognized her voice at once. 'Like tiny bells ringing'-  
  
Slowly he began to understand and narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile, James tried his best to please her: "May I introduce you to my girlfriend, Tom? : Miss Lily Evans- cutest of the Gryffindor girls and my crush for well.. ages..." GIRLFRIEND? The blood was pounding in Tom's head. There she was, his goddess, smiling like an angel and holding hands with JAMES POTTER! Tom couldn't even breathe. It was just so... ludicrous- and unimaginable painful.  
  
"So," James began, who could not see Tom's shock-frozen face because of the darkness. "We came here to discuss Tom's probs with his...."  
  
"STOP IT!" Tom yelled 'Yeah- just shut it... traitor!'  
  
His voice was shaking with anger and hatred.  
  
"Listen, I know I'll find my own solution. I won't need your precious time and the glorious ideas of kindergarten-kids. I don't need you!"  
  
Remus lifted one brow, Peter started to shiver, Sirius looked like he was about to beat him up .... but James and Lily were just stunned. After several moments of total silence James managed to whisper: "T..Tom? What's the...? I mean... I thought we could be... could be..."  
  
"Friends?" Tom spat the word out like it was the most disgusting thing ever. "I don't need friends like you!" 'Right- I don't need any friends at all!'  
  
There was this bitter feeling- Tom forced himself to laugh, but could not resist looking at her and their eyes met. They suddenly looked strange, not familiar at all... but cold. He turned around and began to run- not noticing their calls, nor the tears running down his chees-not knowing where to go...and not caring... not at all.  
  
He found himself sitting at the long, sandy beach of the great lake. Although the school-grounds were covered with snow, it never touched the sand, which still seemed to be miraculous warm. The moonlight was reflected on the frozen lake like a giant mirror. Tom noticed nothing, but the strange warmth of the sand. He took a fistful of sand and watched it trickling through his fingers. "Lost... lost everything and everyone." Tom whispered to himself. "What'll come next? My life's a mess... and it can't be worse."  
  
He put his finger into the warm sand and began to write names. LILY JAMES and... TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Disgusted and annoyed, he looked at his own name. "What a looser!" Then he wrote: RIDDLE, TOM MARVOLO and then every single letter. T.O.M.M.A.R.V.O.L.O.R.I.D.D.E.L. Suddenly the expression on his face changed. The letters seemed to spell another name and like in trance, Tom wrote again...: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
He just looked at the words in the sand- with eyes wide open. Then he smiled and nodded. "Of course- that's it!" he hissed. "Tom Marvolo Riddle- the endless looser- died tonight and is no more...  
.... I am Lord Voldemort!"  
  
And so this was the night in which the shy, troubled student Tom Marvolo Riddle ceased to exist and the first dawn of the tyranny of Lord Voldemort...  
  
... he, who must not be named!  
  
THE END by Sinizzae/Sarah (THX for reading it! .) 


End file.
